


The Boondock Saints and Her

by Rhi_Writing_Adventures



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Connor is the protective big bro, Connor's frustrated, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good luck reading that, He just wants to knowwwww, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Irish accents, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, That goes for both Maria and Murph, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_Writing_Adventures/pseuds/Rhi_Writing_Adventures
Summary: Maria and the MacManus twins grew up together in Ireland but when the boys wanted to move to the States? She was going with and would not take no for an answer!Those two... She just can't say no to them. Especially since she picked a favorite back in Ireland when the three of them were teens.Does he reciprocate her feelings? Will she even come clean about her own?





	The Boondock Saints and Her

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know... I haven't even put up Chapter Two of my only other fanfic. HOWEVER, I wanna work on both at the same time. Alternate once in a while. Enjoy.
> 
> HA. SO I HATED THE WAY THIS ORIGINALLY WENT SO I REWROTE THE E N T I R E THING. (9/26/19)
> 
> Welp... Fair warning to anyone waiting for this to update: This fic is being put on hold until Tolkien-verse (T-V) and then Last Call Rock and Roll (LCR&R) have been completed. There will be some changes to this when it is my main focus, so stay tuned! (9/13/20)

Maria's Apartment

Maria's POV

"Come on, Maria!" I let out an aggravated sigh while rubbing both of my small, pale hands over my freckled face. Those two Irish twins were going to get me killed and it'll be soon considering what they were asking of me with an added layer of puppy eyes on top of it.

"What te hell do ye expect me ta say, ye asshats?" My jaw tightened and twitched from being clenched while speaking. Connor and Murphy recoiled a bit at the harshness in my tone. My right hand slipped its way over my head and through my ginger curls. My bright blue eyes met their matching pairs and that's when I went wrong. I looked at those God-given deal breakers. The noise that left my lips this time was a mix between a defeated sigh and a bit of a growl. "Ye tryin' ta tell me…" I trailed off to go sit on the couch between them. Once I was seated, Connor's hand landed on my right shoulder and Murphy leaned on me, his head on my left shoulder. "Ye both want ta become vigilantes? Because God spoke ta ye while ye both were sleepin' in a cell - which ya still need ta explain ta me - and He also told ye t'at I needed ta be involved as well?"

"Well ye see, lass, we didn' want ye ta worry so we were hopin' ye'd let us talk ta ye about t'is first," Connor spoke up first and I could feel Murphy nodding in agreement. I took a deep breath and put my head on Murphy's while reaching out toward Connor, who quickly accepted and leaned against me as well. With my arms wrapped tightly around them both now, I felt much more relaxed. These two were my world. Had been since our childhood in Ireland. They were my best friends, my brothers. Ok, Murphy may have become more than that at some point but I would never tell either of them that. Especially since Connor's been insisting that I do. I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to stroke his ego by telling him he's right. Plus there's no way Murphy feels the same, right? Right. Not these days, at least.

"I may have actually preferred ta know why t'e two most important people ta me spent t'e night in a cell and not at home, first," I glared in Connor's direction then became confused when he started laughing a bit.

"T'e two," he emphasized the number, "most important? Are ye sure ye didn't just mean Murph over t'ere?" My expression became blank and I slapped the back of his head which earned me a hiss of pain from him.

"Fuck off, Con." Murphy had become so still on my other side I'd have thought he moved if I didn't know any better. So I looked toward him to find him looking up at me. My breath caught and I looked down to my lap. "I'll help but-" My words were cut off with a gasp. Two pairs of lips on my angel-kissed cheeks from me agreeing startled me, to say the least. "Let me finish before ye both go getting' all excited! I'll help but I want ta know what happened t'at put ye two idiots in a cell for t'e night."

Connor's POV

Yeah, I deserved the slap but she didn't have to hit me so hard. Ah, well, it was worth their reactions. Especially Murphy's since I already knew how the poor sap felt. I had known for years that Murphy was head over heels for the short, fiery woman. We'd been sitting at home back in Ireland when I'd figured it out.

Murphy had come home late that night with another busted lip, most likely. "Did ye tell her about ta cat?" Murphy simply looked at me. My eyes widened at the damaged done to his face. The woman must have thrown a rock at him and punched him! "Murph! Why'd ya let her go so far! Ma's gonna have a fit," I shot out of my chair to peek into the living room to find Ma still asleep in her armchair. She did her best to wait up for us if we weren't home before dark. This is how it normally ended, though, with her passed out in the living room and one or both of us leaving a kiss on her forehead as we wandered to our room.

"Well let's just say I didn't tell her about t'e cat yet." I turned back to Murphy who was standing in the kitchen still but his face and the tips of his ears were bright red. "Ye best be t'e one ta tell her. Don't think she'll want ta speak ta me for a bit after t'is."

I looked at him like he had gone crazy until it hit me. He and I only ever looked like this when one thing happened. "Ye didn't, li'l brot'er. Tell me ye didn't kiss t'e lass!" He sneered at me then winced from the pain his cheek was most likely in.

"Maybe I did. What ye goin' ta do about it? Besides," he gave me a look that I'd yet to see from him about anyone else who rejected him, "It's not like t'ere's anything more happenin' now."

I'd been trying to figure out her feelings for Murphy since then. Every time I thought I'd figured it out, she'd been talking about some new guy or was flirting with me. Women are so complicated but as Murphy's older brother, it was my job to figure this out with or without him.

Her words snapped me back to the present. "I'll help but-" Murphy and I both smiled then leaned forward to press a kiss on her cheek. She scolded us for jumping the gun but finally, Murphy spoke since we told her about our new quest.

"We went to McGinty's for St. Patty's Day-"

"Yer always t'ere so don't try ta tell me our most beloved holiday was t'e only reason."

"Fair. Well, Doc asked us not ta say anyt'ing but ye need ta know as much as we did. T'e Russians bought out te block and won't let him renew his lease." Her eyes widened as I watched them.

"Before ye ask, Rocco already offered ta help and Doc refused," I interjected.

Murphy and I continued explaining her expressions ranging from hurt to worried to absolutely pissed once we told her about yesterday morning at our apartment. "Why t'e hell would ya not tell me t'is first? Ye both a couple o' assholes!" She was nowhere near as pissed as she could have been, her anger was diluted by her worry, but it didn't make her any less terrifying.

Maria's POV

After taking a few minutes to think I came to a startling realization. I set a plate full of eggs down in front of each of them at my table. They instantly began devouring the food which made me smile but I rolled my eyes at myself and focus on the current issue. "So, we're vigilantes wit'out guns or equipment o' any kind?" They both continued chowing down. Murphy finished first, as always when it came to my food. It warmed my heart every time it happened. I tried to ignore the feeling, though.

"We've got t'at covered, lass. No worries." He smiled up at me and suddenly the room became brighter. Doing my best to keep an irritated expression on my face I looked toward Connor who was still eating.

"Either o' ye care ta elaborate on t'at?" I look back at Murphy from the corner of my eye. His eyes were still glued to me but now he was staring at my neck. There was a hickey in the exact spot his eyes lingered on from my previous night of trying to force my feelings of Murphy away. A pink blush crept up my pale cheeks. Shit.

Connor seemed to notice too and narrowed his eyes at the spot his twin was fixated on. Well, now I’m just fucked. "What about ye, lass? Got anyt'ing ye would like ta elaborate on?"

I scoffed at his words, "Alrighty! Is it time t'e explain myself ta t'e two biggest Irish man sluts on t'is side o' town? I get laid once in a while and t'is t'e end of t'e fuckin' world but if it's either of ye? Who cares!" I'd worked myself into a rage and was refusing to look at either of them as the angry Scotswoman pushed down the sweet Irish Lass in me. My back turned to them now, I stormed back towards my room.

Murphy's POV

My blood was boiling. When she turned to Connor to ask about how they were getting weapons, the damn bruise essentially slapped me in the face. What the fuck was she doing? I knew what. What the fuck did he think he was doing? I knew fucking what! I don't know his name and I couldn't care less in that moment. She knew I hated seeing that shit but yet here were about once every two weeks with a new mark. It seemed more like once a week nowadays, though. No Connor and I didn't have room to talk about how often but at least we didn't go parading any marks around in front of her!

He watched her storm off to her room after her regularly programmed outburst. "Ye alright t'ere, Murph?" Connor's voice was filled with worry for me and a hint of irritation for Maria.

"Just fuckin' peachy, Con."

Connor sighed and looked down the hall toward her bedroom door. "I don't understand 'er, Murph. I can't help but feel like she feels t'e same way about ye but I can't get her to admit-"

"I didn’t ask ye ta be my detective, Con!" My fist slammed on the table and I instantly regretted what I had just done and said. I hadn't meant to be so loud or angry. I didn't mean to upset her. My eyes traveled to her hallway. "I'm sorry for yellin' at ye, Con."

"I get it, li'l brot'er. Ye may want ta go tell her, though." I started to argue our ages but shut my mouth quickly when he mentioned telling her how I felt. Every time this happened and a few random timed in between, Connor would insist that I tell her how I feel.

"Don't ye remember what happened t'e last time I tried ta do t'at?" The pain in my voice was obvious to me so I knew he could hear it too.

"Aye, I do but ye didn't tell her shit, Murphy. Ye tried ta kiss her. T'ere's a difference. I'm trying ta get ye ta try again because we were just kids at t'e time. T'ere's a strong possibility she'll react differently now." His tone suggested he didn't want to cause trouble, that he just wanted us happy.

I let out a small sigh and shook my head, "I can't. Not yet."

"Well ye better figure out when ye can cuz I dunno how much longer either of ye can take t'is." He stood up and wandered towards the hallway she disappeared into. "I'll talk ta her. But t'is is t'e last time I do. Ye get ta next time."

Maria's POV

"Who t'e hell do t'ey t'ink t'ey are?" My whispers were angry and loaded. My heart stopped when I heard Murphy yell, though. I've never heard him sound so heartbroken and angry. It killed me a bit inside if I'm being honest. Why was he so angry though? My anger rose up again and I sneered down at the picture on my hands. I couldn't tell you when I picked it up, probably as soon as I walked in here. The only picture of just Murphy and I that I own. A small smile crept to my lips. The only picture of him and I along with the only picture I have of any of us in Ireland.

As I stared lovingly at the picture of teenage Murphy and I shoving a pie in each other's faces, I heard a knock at my slightly open bedroom door. My cheeks became bright red as I tucked the picture under my leg so I could turn to face Connor. I made my expression angry and irritated. "What?" I snapped at him. Good, I'm still annoyed and it showed through the embarrassment of potentially being caught staring at this particular picture. Connor's smirk told me he knew exactly what I was just staring at and I turned away from him again.

"Was t'at t'e picture of you and Mur-"

"Shut up, Connor!" My eyes were wide, he couldn't have said that any louder without actually screaming it through my apartment. He smiled this time. Oh shit he knows now. Now I have to flirt with him to throw him off my trail. "Who said I wasn't wishing it was ye and me in t'e picture, hm? Didn't t'ink of t'at now did ye," I winked at him while internally cringing. "Ye are t'e sweeter of ye two, t'at's for sure."

"T'at's not true, Maria, and now t'at I know it, ye goin' ta start being more honest with ye self, me, and most importantly Murphy," he whispered sounding a bit irritated but relieved.

I rushed to my door and slammed it shut, whirling around almost immediately to glare at him. "Keep ye voice down, Connor!" My voice was a whisper but fueled with my infamous red rage. "I don't want him ta hear…" I said the last bit quieter while my face lit up like a light bulb from my burning blush. Connor frowned at me, very obviously confused. My eyes widened a bit when I saw the picture in his hands.

"Why won't ye tell him, lass?" He handed me the photo but when I went to take it, he pulled me into a tight hug.

My eyes burned with tears as I thought back to the day Murphy kissed me.

The cool breeze of Ireland was like no other. Scotland would always have a place in my heart thanks to my mother but Ireland was my favorite of the two. Always would be. I looked at Murphy from the corner of my eye. His dark brown hair was hardly long enough to be disturbed by the wind. "Is t'ere a reason ye asked me ta come out here in such a hurry, MacManus Number Two?"

I could see him bristle at the nickname I created just for that reason. "Sit down." He pointed a finger at a large moss-covered rock. I quirked an eyebrow up but sat. Something seemed off so I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Murphy, is t'is about t'at kitten we found t'e other day? You, me, and Connor agreed t'at we'd nurse it back ta health." Murphy's expression flickered with guilt so I lunged at him. Now standing toe-to-toe I began firing off questions. "What happened ta it? Where-" My words were cut off by his lips pressing against mine softly but with urgency as if he was trying to comfort me and tell me something at the same time. My right fist came up to meet his cheek and he stumbled back with his hand on the side of his face and his eyes wide with hurt. His cheek was split open slightly and his skin was red from the hit and most likely blush. His bottom lip looked like it caught on my tooth since I could taste blood in my mouth. Tears formed in my eyes and I ran past him back to my father's house. I could hear him calling after me but I couldn't look back.

I just royally fucked up my chances with my one crush.

"I know ye know about when he kissed me, Con. I'm not t'at stupid. I'm stupid enough ta punch him and fuck everyt'ing up, though." I could feel him sigh more than hear him since my face was pushed up against his chest, his shirt soaking up the tears that started to fall.

"O' course I know. I was t'e only one awake when he got home t'at night. Ma was pissed t'e next day when she got up and saw his face all bruised," he chuckled at the memory. "She t'ot he got in another fight with one o' t'e dumbasses at school. He didn't have t'e heart ta tell her any differently and I didn't either." He held me back a bit to make me look him in the eye. "Ye may want ta talk ta him, Ria." He used my childhood nickname and my eyes narrowed at him.

"T'at's cheatin', callin' me t'at," I pouted. He smiled but shrugged. "Why do I need t'e talk ta him, though, Con? Obviously not'ing's t'ere-" My words were cut off by Murphy clearing his throat in the doorway. My cheeks flushed again and I whipped around for the second time - were they going to give me whiplash as well as kill me? - while tucking the picture of Murphy and I in my back pocket. The door was wide open now. I wondered how I didn't hear the door open and how long he'd been standing there.

"I just got t'e call. We can go get everyt'ing now." Murphy looked uneasy and shifted back and forth on his feet. He looked… angry? Maybe he wasn't over the fact that I still had a hickey on my neck and stormed off when it was brought up.

"Oh. Well t'en t'e both of ye need ta get out so I can change." My tone was a bit awkward but I got behind Connor and began pushing him towards Murphy and the door.

Connor stopped in the doorway and looked over his should at me, an evil smirk plaster on his face. "I'm sure Murph wouldn't mind-oof!" Murphy had punched him lightly in the stomach before walking off with his head down, grumbling about Lord only knows.

Once the door closed behind a complaining Connor, I contemplated what I had to wear that would be proper for this line of work.

Murphy's POV

"T'e hell were ye two whisperin' about back there?" My voice wasn't cooperating with me and the bit of jealousy I felt from seeing those two standing so close dripped from my mouth.

"Don't start t'at shit, Murph. Ye know I wouldn't do t'at to ye." We sat back at Maria's table, both leaning back in the small bistro chairs. They were metal and uncomfortable as hell. It was quiet for a few beats then Connor spoke up again. "Ye have ta talk ta her. She still has t'e picture of ye two shovin' pie in each other's face at her birthday party. I'm still a bit pissed t'at we were t'e only two t'at showed up." He's hinting at something that just isn't possible anymore. I glared at him for suggesting that and opened my mouth to rip him a new one but nothing came out since Maria's short frame came into view behind him.

Her long curly hair was pulled up into a ponytail so her face was framed with shorter curls that wouldn't stay in the up-do. She'd left her blue jeans on but had traded her pink tank top from earlier for a long-sleeved black turtle neck nearly identical to Connor's and mine. The difference was that there was a hole in the top, showing the top of her cleavage and breasts. My jaw went slack and Connor became confused so he turned to see what the big deal was.

Connor burst out into laughter now realizing why my jaw dropped. Maria's brows furrowed and she blushed at his laughter so I reached across the table to smack him across the back of the head while she spoke up. "T'is t'e only black turtle neck I've got, ye ass!"

Her gaze fell on me and my heart stopped for a bit when our bright blue eyes locked. The moment, if that's what it was, stopped as quickly as it started as her gaze hardened, "What are ye starin' at, Murph? It'll last longer as a picture." She practically growled at him. As if her state of dress and existence wasn't driving him wild enough when she growled? He almost pulled out his phone to do as she said before she stormed towards her front door to grab her coat and rosary. "Are we goin' or what?"

The basement with the "equipment".

Maria's POV

The three of us were ushered towards a black pleather couch and told to sit down. Murphy sat on my right side and Connor on my left, like they always did. Maybe it was just my imagination but Murphy seemed to be closer to me than usual. Granted, both of them never sat too far away since they were so protective of me. But from a glance down, it was obvious Murphy was closer than usual.

Focusing back to the room around me, I noticed Connor had a large green gift bag at his side. My gaze drifted to the man across from us who looked as confused as I looked. Different reasons, mutual confusion. He was looking at me as if he wasn't sure why I was here so I smirked at him. He gulped and sat in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the coffee table. Good, be uncomfortable. His façade of confidence swept over him soon after though his gaze still lingered on me. I felt both of the twins slide closer to me. Murphy's leg was pressed against mine now. Screw you both. I can protect myself. If I couldn't, I wouldn't be here in the first place. I rolled my eyes but when Connor and Murphy emptied the contents of the bag on the coffee table, my eyebrows shot up. So that's how we're paying for all this. The table was covered in jewelry, money, two pistols, and a… pager? The Irishman across from us simply smiled and stood, walking to Murphy's side of the couch. Murphy tensed and leaned his upper body closer to me when the Irishman flicked a switch. The darkroom behind where the man sat seconds before lit up. Three duffle bags were tossed in our direction, "Knock ye'selves out."

I looked to Connor and Murphy who had equally large grins. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have one to match as well. We stood, each of us with a duffle bag, and wandered into the room. My eyes lingered on the large Irish flag painted on the far wall. "Fuckin' hell," Connor breathed out slowly and Murphy patted him on the back then glanced back at me. We all seemed a tad excited about this.

My eyes skimmed over the shelves and displayed guns. All shapes and sizes. The twins were manhandling most of what they laid their eyes on but I carefully considered before picking anything up.

"Do ye know what we need?" Connor put a gun back on the wall while speaking to Murphy and I. "Some rope." I shot him a confused look when Murphy spoke up sarcastically, "Absolutely. What are ye, insane?" "I've got ta agree with Murphy on t'is one, Con. Ye doin' alright?"

Connor rolled his eyes at us both, "No it ain't. Charlie Bronson's always got rope."

"What?" Murphy and I questioned him together. Was he seriously going on about his Westerns right now? Lord help us, it seems we're going to need it. "Yeh," Connor continued in all seriousness. "He's got a lot o' rope strapped around him in t'e movies, and t'ey always end up usin' it." "You've lost it, haven't ye?" My eyebrow quirked at their conversation but I continued digging through the ammo and weapons to find some to my liking. "No, I'm serious." "T'at's stupid. Name one t'ing ye'd need a rope for."

Before I could stop myself, my mouth opened, "I could t'ink of a few t'ings." Both of them spun around to face me with wide eyes. Murphy looked… intrigued? Connor looked a bit disgusted. I said it, might as well own up to it. "Can I help ye, boys?" Connor rubbed the back of his neck and turned back to what he was doing but Murphy's gaze lingered on me. I shrugged at him and turned my back to him to continue my digging, finally deciding on some weapons. I also grabbed three ski masks.

Murphy's POV

Did she honestly just say that? Well that was… kinky. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know what she was talking about.

I could hear Connor mumbling to himself as he went back to his digging. Sounded like he was complaining that Maria and I should just fuck and get it over with? The hell? My eyes swept her body but I forced myself towards the big gun set up in front of the back wall. Connor mentioned something about his damn movies again.

"Is t'at right, Rambo?" I jokingly pointed the gun towards him as he studied the giant knife I'd slipped in my duffle bag. I smiled and let go of the gun.

"Alright. Get ye stupid fuckin' rope."

Connor turned his body and started walking towards the wall where the rope was hanging. "I'll get my stupid rope. I'll get it."

Maria's POV

I rolled my eyes with a small smile at their exchange and grabbed the three ropes off the wall. I walked back towards them and stood behind Connor waiting for him to turn around so I could give him their ropes. The dumbass didn't face me, though, he only turned his body to walk towards the other wall. So he ran into me and stepped on my foot. In the awkwardness, I ended up slapping him in the face with the ropes. "Aye, lass, ye should have spoken up!" He noticed the black ropes in my hands and made a weird face while rubbing his cheek, "I'm not sure I want those now."

Murphy's laugh rang through the room and I smirked. "What? Ye tryin' ta tell me t'at neither of ye liked what I was suggestin'?" I blushed a bit. I was meant to just be messing with Connor but ended up dragging Murphy into it as well.

Connor gave me a knowing look and simply replied with, "Aye, I'm sure t'at one o' us would enjoy." I didn't reply. I just shoved the ropes into his hands, grabbed my now full duffle bag and stormed out of the room. They'll catch up.

8:30 pm, Copley Plaza

Maria's POV

Personally, if I saw two men and an angry-looking red-headed woman walking around with a duffle bag each, I'd be a bit concerned. Maybe because I knew what was going on and my nerves were acting up but I have a feeling we looked rather suspicious walking past the main entrance and instead wandering to the maintenance stairs. I'm just glad nobody cared. The elevator was down the hall from the door we entered and still, none of the three people we passed inside seemed to care at all.

I'm never staying here. Security is shit.

Connor entered the elevator first then Murphy motioned for me to go in. Always the gentleman, that one. With the guys on their respective sides of me, the elevator door closed. All was silent until Connor let out a deep breath then looked at us both to ask, "Ye nervous?" I nodded, afraid of what I'd say around Murphy this time.

Murphy nodded, looking down then back into his brother's eyes. "A bit."

"Myself as well," Connor replied and hit the stop button for the lift. The elevator buzzed and we each took off our coats, kneeling in front of our duffle bags. My rope was on the top and I picked it up to throw it to the side momentarily. I caught Murphy's eyes as I did and felt a slight burn cover myself. "Fuck off, both o' ye," I said in reply to his smirk and continued donning the guns and knives I'd picked up. My face grew a bit brighter while I passed out the ski masks.

"Good thinkin', lass," Murphy thanked me while putting the ski mask on. I took my ponytail out to put the ski mask on. My bright orange hair would possibly be a good way to identify me so I tuck it in the tall neck of my turtle neck. I might burn this shirt when I get home but I haven’t decided yet. I thought it fit me well but Connor laughed when he saw it, Murphy didn't say shit, and I was about to possibly get a shit ton of blood all over it. I don't think any amount of Peroxide would help after this.

We each said a quick prayer then stood up. Connor handed Murphy a bundle of rope. Murphy scoffed and his older twin, "Ye and ye fuckin' rope." I saw his eyes flicker to me behind his mask but looked away, lifting my rope to my shoulder.

"Which one o' ye assholes is helpin' me get up t'ere?" I looked at the two of them and Connor crouched, putting his hands down for my foot so I could push myself up and out of the elevator. I put my right foot in his hand then looked up to consider what I was about to do. "Connor, I appreciate it but I'm a bit too heav-" I cut myself off with a yelp as Murphy's hands wrapped around my waist to push me up while Connor pushed up on my foot. Next thing I knew? I was on top of the elevator with my heart racing a bit from Murphy's hands on my hips just seconds before. I shook my head at the thought while the two men appeared behind me.

Connor pointed to a ventilation shaft and bragged about being correct because it was on television. I smiled but jumped shortly after. Murphy's breath was in my ear while Connor worked on opening the vent. "I don't ever want ta hear t'at phrase from ye again, lass." My face was burning bright red under my mask. My arm reached around to smack him but he caught my wrist. His eyes were hard, not their usual soft blue. Could be the stress of the situation we were currently in but he seemed a bit pissed. "I mean it."

I had no idea what he was talking about but before I could ask, Connor was pulling me towards the opening in the wall. "You're after me." I nodded and looked back at Murphy who acted like nothing just happened. He waved his hand in the direction of the vent as if to tell me ladies first, as usual. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the vent to follow Connor. Murphy wasn't too far behind me.

The further we went, the more worried I got. Not because I was about to kill an unknown amount of people. No, it was the sounds the vent shafts were making as three full-grown adults moved through them. "Con?" I whispered, hoping he'd hear me and how worried I was.

The rope on my shoulder was pissing me off and kept getting tangled around me. Whoever tied this did a shitty job. "Let me up ta Connor," Murphy's voice was loud in the vent system and I immediately shushed him but slid over the best that I could and let him pass. His fingers brushed over my thigh when he passed and I shot him an irritated look that he didn't see.

My eyes narrowed while the twins argued in hushed tones. A thought hit me; Murphy was just staring at my ass for the past ten to twenty minutes. The panic settling in from this realization made me forget about the vent's groaning. The guys stopped wrestling when they heard it again. My eyes went wide and for the first time through this whole thing, I was a bit scared. What if I dropped into bullets fly-

The ceiling gave out and I dropped down, my rope unwinding from around me as I fell into the room full of Russians. At least we were in the right room.

Connor's POV

She fell through the ceiling! She fell through the fuckin' ceiling and Murphy looked like he was going to kill me. I looked at him like he was nuts for being pissed at me for her falling. Before I could speak, guns were being fired and then we fell through as well.

Since we were practically wrestling just minutes ago, the ropes were tangled around us and we fell together. Her rope was hanging from the ceiling but she was not. There was no blood under her rope and it was intact.

"Focus!" Her voice cut through the sounds of the guns so Murphy and I listened like we always did when she got that tone. Murphy and I fired as we hung suspended in the room, spinning slightly. I watched her take the last lackey down and then Murphy cut the rope holding us together. I could see in his posture he wanted to run to her. Ah, little brother, you two are adorably annoying.

"Murph, let's do this."

Maria's POV

When I fell, it was like when ninjas spin in the air, you know? They do the really fast twirling-in-mid-air move. That's what I did since the rope was unraveling from around me until I hit the floor with a solid thud. No time to hesitate, I jumped behind a nearby couch.

My two Irishmen dropped down soon after I ducked behind the couch. I was shooting randomly at the sides of the room so I didn't hit them. I popped my head up and screamed, "Focus!"

They became a couple of badass Irish vigilantes in that instant. Their guns were drawn and being fired all around them. With the amount of dumb luck we had that day, I’m not surprised that they didn't shoot me. The thought didn't occur to me later since right now one of those Russians were trying to escape.

"I don't t'ink so, lad." I aimed my pistol at the man's head and pulled the trigger. He dropped behind the couch opposite of the one I ducked behind.

When my attention returned to the other two was when their prayer started.

"Shepherds we shall be  
For Thee, my Lord, for thee.  
Power hath descended forth from Thy hand.  
Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command.  
So we shall flow a river forth to Thee,  
And teeming with souls shall it ever be.  
In Nomine Patris, et Filii et  
Spiritus Sancti."

My bright blue eyes widened under my ski mask, a single tear slipping down my clothed cheek. It was their father's prayer. I'd heard them say talk about it. Only once as their father was gone soon after. Where the hell did this come from?

My train of thought stopped when I looked at Murphy while he pulled the trigger. That should not have aroused me as much as it did. What is wrong with me?


End file.
